


Dreams Can Be Molded Into Nightmares

by DiemandZiWolf



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiemandZiWolf/pseuds/DiemandZiWolf
Summary: This story is inspired by a Nightmare I had in late 2019 relating to FNaF and RE.I was back in Fazbear’s Frights for the fifth time, I had no time. I had to get to one of the two exits to win against Springtrap. Each night I would appear or ‘wake up’ in Fazbear’s Fright with the only thought crossing my mind: Escape.After my first night, the location would be altered; Whether it was my own doing or his I don’t know.
Kudos: 1





	Dreams Can Be Molded Into Nightmares

Darkness. It was all I could see; I was weekly aware that I was dreaming and it was a school night. One of those empty dreamless dreams I presumed. 

I looked ahead, at what I assumed at a wall, I noticed that it had thick goopy vines starting from the ceiling spreading to the tile floor. I rubbed my eyes and looked at it again, it resembled the Molded texture from Resident Evil 7. I recognized the ‘wall’ was the FNaF 3 corridor leading to the entrance of the office and the exit of Fazbear’s Frights. 

I acknowledged that there was a soft light blue light emitting from my left, I turned towards it and was greeted with the office window. The office was very dim and I could only make out the table with nothing on it; no monitor, no bobbleheads, no fan. I glanced behind me and noticed that some Molded vines had closed off the hallway.

Escape. My thoughts were consumed by the word. Escape. I realized I was trapped. Escape, I need to Escape. I was desperate to live another night; I needed to get to one of the two exits. I turned back to the hallway that leads to the office and exit, it was the closest and would be better than trying to navigate the whole attraction. But as I stared closely at the vines, I noticed something behind them. I first assumed it was the Freddy mascot that sits outside of the office door but this figure was taller. 

He was standing on the other side of the Mold. Time slowed as we looked at one another. Before I could react. Before I could scream in fear or panic, before I’d make a pitiful attempt at escaping the other way, he charged at me. He pushed away the thick moulded vines as if it were rubber. I could do nothing against the animalistic animatronic. I put up my hands in my defence even though I knew it was pointless.

He effortlessly lifted me like a child, both of his hands under my arms. 

He did it. He caught me. After a week of surviving nightmares, he finally beat me. He was holding me in the air barely above his face. I looked into his eyeless pits. He wasn’t normal Springtrap, he seemed to be a combination of a Molded and Springtrap. Sharp teeth jutted out from random angles in his face and he looked fleshier. Black Mold cased the Springbonnie suit but he still retained its original fur look.

Silence fell upon us like a shadow. He seemed to relish the moment. “Ok, you caught me. Now what?” I heard myself asking him. 

I waited for death. Waited for him to crunch my head between his jaws with both flat, plastic teeth and his sharper teeth penetrating my skull imitating the bite of 83. Waited for him to throw me against a wall hard enough to cause a hemorrhagic stroke. But nothing happened. I looked into his empty sockets and he looked back into my frightened eyes. I observed He was ‘breathing’ or at least mimicking the motion of it. His face was ravenous and grotesque.

I noticed that the surrounding area started going black, my peripheral vision was going dark and I couldn’t see the window anymore. I didn’t pull my eyes away fearing that if I did, I would die. I stared into him as the growing darkness enveloped us both.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by and reading!


End file.
